


The Temple and the Rooks

by ShadowEtienne



Series: Lyra's Choice [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/pseuds/ShadowEtienne
Summary: Lyra made a different choice when Krennic came for Galen.  Now on Jedha, Lyra and Jyn make their first trip to the temple and meet their upstairs neighbors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidleyParkHermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/gifts).



Lyra repeated their new names to herself over and over,  _ Mahala Hallik and Liana Hallik _ .  She would continue to use Jyn’s name with her in private, where she was sure they were safe because she did not want to have her daughter completely forget, but she was glad all the same:  the new names were a new start, a chance to be hidden.  Saw’s people had found them a set of rooms that shared a kitchen and washroom space with a large family up the stairs from them, but was otherwise fairly private.

After years on Lah’mu, it was surprisingly loud, with the clatter of the feet of the children upstairs and the constant patter of voices and pedestrians outside.  Lyra,  _ Mahala now she reminded herself _ , had missed it.  She hadn’t realized it while she’d been away from cities, but there was a rhythm to the sounds that was calming to her soul and made her feel more connected.  

The first week they were there, they did not make many expeditions from their rooms.  They went to the market around the corner for food once, and one early morning Lyra had led Jyn up the slope to the Temple.  They had not joined in the crowd that milled in the courtyard, though Lyra longed to be a part of the bustle of conversation.  They went into the temple though, lighting little cones and sitting for awhile, Lyra meditating on their situation, and Jyn sitting patiently and watching the others who filtered in and out of the Temple.

On the way back down the hill, Jyn told her mother solemnly, “The men in robes seemed nice.  One of them was passing out rice candies, but I didn’t go get one because I wanted to stay with you.”

Lyra smiled down at her daughter and said, “The men in the robes were the Guardians of the Whills.  They watch over the Temple.  Next time, perhaps we can go join the others and speak with them.”

Jyn nodded and looked happier at the thought, and Lyra was relieved to see a spark of happiness in her daughter’s face.

When they returned to their lodgings, there was a boy not much older than Jyn, just entering his teenage years, sitting on the steps kicking at a rock.  He looked frustrated and lonely, and Lyra’s heart went out to him a bit.  He looked up interested when they approached, and he stood to look at them a little more closely.  His voice was wavering and uncertain when he spoke, voice thick with the local accent, “Are you the new neighbors?  Mama said someone moved in to Jeini’s old rooms, but I’d not seen you.”

Lyra nodded and replied, “If you live upstairs, then we are.  I’m Mahala Hallik, and this is my daughter, Liana.”

She was pleased that she’d managed to say the still unfamiliar names so smoothly.  The boy nodded and said, “That’s Mama and my younger sibs, all seven of them, and me.  I’m Bodhi.  Bodhi Rook.”

Lyra looked down at Jyn, who was staring at the boy, Bodhi, with interest, and she asked, “Are those flight goggles?”

Bodhi grinned and reached up to touch the cracked old goggles around his neck before nodding and saying, “Yeah, they aren’t good for much, but someday I’m going to have real ones and be a pilot and fly across the galaxy like my Papa did before…”

His grin cracked and fell a little bit, but he shook his head and asked Jyn, “Do you like flying Liana?”

Lyra noted that his voice was gentle when talking to a younger child, and he looked more comfortable with Jyn than with her.  Jyn smiled up at him and nodded, “The stars are pretty.”

He told her, “You can come play with my siblings and me.  Well, the ones that are old enough at least, but sometimes I have to watch the littlest ones.”

Jyn looked up at her mother and asked hesitantly, “Can I?”

Lyra bit back the instinct to tell her no.  It would not be good for her daughter to be isolated.  She asked Bodhi, “Do you think that I could meet your mother?  Liana can certainly play with you, but I’d like to be neighborly.”

Bodhi nodded solemnly and replied, “It’s a little more than chaotic up there right now, but if you don’t mind the mess, well, I think Mama would like to see another adult around.  I try, but I’m not adulty enough.”


End file.
